Unexpected prophesy
by oreostar
Summary: Percy gets a new prophesy that could change the world as we know it! PERCYBETH!Srry for the misspellings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys this is my first fanfic so please give me a review to help me do well.**

**I now it's long and the characters are OOC **

**The beginning is kinda slow but the rest is better**

**Please no flaming but constructive critique is welcome (oh and I'm the worst speller in the world FYI)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PJO**

Chapter1 

Percy's POV

It's my first day at Goode High School. Yeah, yeah, I know, I can't stay at one school for less than a year, but it's going to work this time. It has to work this time! This is Paul's school (he's my mom's boy friend). No matter what, I couldn't destroy this school like I had all the others.

I was looking out the window during my boring geometry class, when suddenly I saw, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico at the glass. I was so shocked that I just stared at them. Annabeth woke me up with this weird look and I made some excuse and then left. Something really bad must be happening at camp.

Annabeth's POV

Percy is such a seaweed brain! Just staring at us like we're ghosts! He was kinda cute like that though. Uhhhhhhhhh! Don't think that! Can't he see this is an emergency? I gave him a weird look and he at long last came to his senses. He talked to his teacher and left. Finally!!!

Thalia's POV

"Percy! Finally! We got to go! NOW!" he just didn't get it, boys never do!

"Where are we going?"Percy asked. Was he stupid?!

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood! Now stop asking stupid questions and get in the car!"

Percy's POV

Something really terrible must be happening at camp if Thalia would get so mad at me. Well I was asking pretty dumb questions. Of course we were going to camp!

"So is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"I asked impatiently.

"Chiron wants to see us," Annabeth shortly retorted. Can't I ever get a in depth answer that I understand?

Sensing my frustration, Grover replied, "Chiron's really upset. He got a prophesy that has to do with all of the Big Three children."

"What does the prophesy say?"

"Chiron wanted all three of you present before he told us.

Now I was getting nervous. To need all three of us means the situation is extremely bad!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My school is only 30 minutes away from camp, but with the high traffic it took 2 hours! Poor Annabeth she must have not slept at all last night; she fell asleep in the car. The car turned and her head landed lightly on my shoulder. She was really pretty when she slept. Whoa! I pushed that thought away quickly. She was my best friend I couldn't think of her like that!

Suddenly the car stopped and Thalia shouted, "we're here!" Annabeth shot up and I felt a pang of disappointment but I quickly buried the thought. We all got out of the car and ran to the top of the hill.

Chiron was waiting for us on the porch of the big house. Any other time I would have loved to be here, but it wasn't the same this time. Instead of playing around, kids were training getting ready for the big war that was supposed to happen on my 16th birthday.

"Welcome back young heroes," Chiron said. "I know you all are anxious, but I need to see if the oracle has anything else to say. Percy you go first."

Great! I hated the oracle I had to see her my first year at camp and she creeped me out. I still have nightmares! But I went up the four flights of stairs anyway. There she was, a mummified hippie. I made my way toward her through the crowded attic.

"Come and ask," she said.

"W-w-what do you want me to know?" I asked timidly.

She opened her old mouth and a green mist spilled out…..

**A/N sorry I know its cliffy but all the more reason to read the next chapter now remember please read and review if you have any suggestions please let me know. No flaming please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, so I wanted to thank all of you for the helpful reviews. I now know that my story really isn't that long sorry for the confusion!**

**I'm going to try to stop switching points of views so much.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Percy came down the stairs, a horror struck look frozen on his face. His green eyes dull with the dread of knowing the future. He came over and sat down heavily.

"Percy, what did the oracle say? Was it really that bad? What will…?"

Chiron cut me off saying, "Wait Annabeth, let Thalia and Nico have their prophecies first," I knew this was wise so I backed off.

Thalia went up to see it next, anxiously rubbing her bracelet. She came back down soon announcing, "The oracle had nothing to tell me." She seemed kind of mad that it talked to Percy and not her.

Next was Nico's turn he stood and turned his dark eyes to look at every face in the room as if he would never see them again. He walked into the house. He came back and calmly said "I wasn't spoken to either."

"Alright Percy," Chiron prompted, "You may tell us your prophecy now."

He took a deep breath and started,

"The closer you get the farther you'll be,

From fighting the war of eternity."

"You'll travel south to a land where no humans roam,

You'll find the lost and bring it home."

"The one you trust will do you wrong,

The one you detest will tag along."

"Your love will die a treacherous death,

Unless you pass your hearts true test"

Silence. We all sat and pondered the meaning of the prophecy. As he said it he got quieter and quieter until the last line was spoken in only a horse whisper. Who's his love? Rachel? Calypso? _Me_? Who's the one who'll betray us? Some things are obvious, "You'll travel south to a land where no humans roam," that probably means the dessert. But what or who is lost? This was a hard prophecy to understand.

**(A/N: I really needed Percy to narrate this next part)**

Percy's POV 

"Now, Percy is the time to decide who to take with you. Choose wisely," Chiron said to me.

Who should I take? I know I'm going to need all my friends for this one. What about the sacred three? I'd be breaking that law and you know how lucky I am with breaking rules and such. I just going to have to bring all of them because without them I know I'll fail.

"I want to take all of my friends Chiron, but only if they're willing to come," As I looked at my friends I got all nods.

"Percy…. This arrangement can't end well," Chiron protested

"I know, but I need all three of them," I replied stubbornly.

"Fine, but be warned tragedy _will _strike. You leave tomorrow." With that, Chiron trotted off the deck.

"Well," Annabeth said, "we should probably try to get some sleep."

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

**A/N I know it was short but I already have an idea forming in my mind for the next chapter**

**R&R**

**No flaming please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here's the next chapter guys!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't posted sooner. I have no excuse I'm just lazy! LOL**

**Anyway I don't own any of these characters *tear***

Percy's POV

We stood there on half blood hill looking at our home for possibly the last time. I breathed in the scent of fresh strawberries. I felt the warm breeze soothe my face. I turned my back on the only place I could really call home.

The car ride to the subway station was a long one each of us silent with our own thoughts. I couldn't wrap my mind around this quest! I had no idea where I was going. All I knew is that we were heading south to "where no humans roam". Annabeth figured that was the desert so that's where we were heading.

The sky was clear the weather warm yet the world seemed colder than it had in a long time. We finally reached the subway. Nico finally looked comfortable, being underground and all. Thalia on the other hand was getting jittery without being able to see the sky.

We got off in the subway at stop 22 and head for The Mexican border. Except we don't have passports and have no possible way pass the border police. Just great! My quest hasn't even started yet and I've already messed up! I start to tell this to everyone when Thalia just walks up to an officer! What is she doing? Oh she's using the mist

"We already gave you our pass ports and you can let us through." She says nonchalantly.

"You already gave me your passports and I can let you people pas have a nice day!" Have I ever mentioned how much I love the mist? Well, now we're in Mexico and heading into the bare dessert. A heavy feeling of dread settles in my gut and a have an unusual desire to turn and run back. Run back to what? I don't even know. Now we have to "find the lost and bring it back home". Surprisingly doing that is really hard especially when you have no idea what you're looking for!

No one realizes the time until it the sky turns dark leaving no stars to shine. We find a small oasis and put up camp for the night. I wake up in cold sweet from a nightmare that I can't remember. There is a person looking at me frozen as if I caught them. I draw riptide and snarel, "You better tell me what you're doing. Especially if you want to keep your nose!"

"You're such a dork! Why'd you have to wake up?" The girl was talking more to herself than to me.

"Clarisse?(**A/N I think I spelled her name wrong sorry)** What are you doing here?" I still held my sword and stared at her.

"I'm following you to see what ya'll are doing about saving the camp."

"Why," I ask the most obvious question.

"Because I care about the camp too, ya know!" She shrugs, "I thought I could help,"

Everyone else is awake now staring at Clarisse **(A/N again spelling?) **as though she were a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asks with so much hatred that I recoil with surprise. I mean I'm not too fond of Clarisse either but I don't _HATE _her. "I wanted to help got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. We're doing just fine on our own thank you," Thalia retorted venomously.

"Thalia, wait! This is what the prophesy said would happen remember? 'The one you detest will tag along'" Annabeth looked smug with temporarily stopping the fight.


End file.
